


gentle cruelty

by prompto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I hope this isn't terrible, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika has expectations. Chrollo doesn't even come close to meeting them, but is that really such a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really obsessed with this pairing already. I wanted to write something, but I wasn't sure what direction to take it given well if you've seen the show you know (which I still haven't finished so apff). This is pretty much porn without plot anyways.

How could someone so cruel be so gentle?

The touches on his skin were delicate almost, as if he were being handled with a care that seemed impossible from someone such as  _him_. Yet Kurapika still found himself enthralled by every movement. His body easily melded to his command, and soon he was inwardly hating himself for ever letting it get to this point.

The hatred only surfaced in how Kurapika spoke. His voice was always laced with a malice that was clearly forced, and what made it worse was that Chrollo could  _sense_  it. The man's lips would always curve into a subtle smirk, a low chuckle even emitting after Kurapika's various commands or statements made in midst of their activities.

"I'm not fragile you know, don't treat me as such."

If anything Kurapika would've assumed Chrollo to be a sadist; yet the kisses to his jawline that trailed to his collarbone had him shivering in a way that was anything but painful. The beat of his heart was far too uneven, even more so upon feeling how the man shifted down his body, dragging soft brushings of his lips over his skin in each movement no matter how  _slight_  it was.

The sudden warmth of a tongue tracing at his lower stomach and still moving further down made the chain user reach to grab into black locks of hair on impulse. The man's name shot through his mind, threatening to escape past his halfway parted lips in a pleading tone-- but he quickly stopped himself by biting at his lower lip. No way was he going to let himself fall into the idea that he had to  _beg_  Chrollo for a pleasure the man was already clearly so willing to give. He certainly wasn't one to beg something from the one person he'd only wanted to ensure death upon for a good portion of his life.

Yet it was still ironic how things had changed.

Chrollo's insistence never went unnoticed. The Kurta writhed-- trying against all odds to restrain the noises from having such attention given to his cock, but as time went on he gradually found himself failing in his task. The sound of Kurapika panting slightly and even  _whimpering_  somewhat had Chrollo smirking even more than before. It encouraged him further, causing him to take as much of Kurapika's cock in as he could, sucking harder and moaning in the midst of it all from how the blond tasted on his tongue.

Rising back up, dark eyes took in the alluring sight beneath of them. It was a victory in itself to have the remaining Kurta so close to him. Being able to touch and taste and absolutely revel in his being made it even better.

With lips parted and cheeks flushed, Kurapika managed to get out a slightly level command despite his panting.

"Be _rough_  with me."

Kurapika lowered his eyes somewhat to slits, feeling the weight of Chrollo shift back to nudge his legs apart more. Even in the process of having clothing removed, Kurapika could feel how Chrollo accentuated every grasp and touch with a kiss on some part of his body. It was nearly enough to make Kurapika even more frustrated and inwardly he was screaming for a harsh tug or clothes being ripped off or  _something_  but instead in the middle of such a thorough preparation he was even more caught off-guard.

"You want me to ruin you don't you?" Chrollo muttered along Kurapika's cheek, glancing down to catch a glimpse of those brown eyes shifting just slightly to a shade of red. "..Because you believe that's all I'm capable of.."

Kurapika said nothing in response.

It didn't deter how his those brown eyes shifted even closer to the shade of red that always made a chill run down Chrollo's spine upon the initial sight of it.

"Just do it." A  _'please'_  lingered thereafter despite how Kurapika tried to keep up a harsh tone. Chrollo could sense the cracks in the younger man's resolve. He'd been able to see them from the first moment they had ever laid eyes on one another.

Kurapika knew this was all too dangerous. It was terrible and unfair how this man had become like a sickness, digging into the deepest parts of himself that he could never bear to acknowledge. What was even worse was that he  _craved_  it too much, and even let him see sides of himself that no one else ever would.

Chrollo grabbed onto him harder, fingers tightening in the fair skin that would surely turn black and blue. Kurapika gasped and Chrollo stole the air from his lungs once again. The way their bodies melded was as simple as breathing and felt too right.

Kurapika could feel that spot being hit each time, and it only had him that much more desperate to the other's every movement. He felt Chrollo's eyes on him the entire time, and despite how much he tried to keep his gaze astray, Kurapika found himself staring back at grey eyes before finally sucuumbing to the silent request that had been lingering between them.

Chrollo increased his pace, dragging his hand along Kurapika's upper thigh, spreading him as much as he could to ensure he felt every inch of his cock as he fucked him. The sight of those scarlet red eyes staring up at him was too much. He leaned in, capturing  set of lips that were already awaiting the kiss he had been intending to give. Kurapika's lips parted instantly, making for a rough and messy kiss filled with moans and tongues licking, tasting, and feeling one another even more than they already were.

It was what started pushing Kurapika over the edge. It was so intimate-- so wrong-- and for some reason he felt his cock throbbing at being so damn close now. Chrollo's hand wrapped around suddenly to stroke him, thumbing at the tip especially which made Kurapika gasp and moan in a needy tone against the other's lips.

_"Please.."_

It was so soft-- Chrollo almost didn't hear it. He probably wouldn't have if they hadn't been lingering between kisses to practically pant into each other's mouths.

Kurapika clung so tightly onto Chrollo as if he were a lifeline, and it only made the man lean in to kiss him in a way that treaded dangerously close to passionate.

Don't be gentle. Don't be because then that would mean..

_That you may not be so heartless after all._

_~ fin._


End file.
